


Dinner Date

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [387]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: tumblr anon requested: BrainsxBrawn! Dinner Date plz





	

Six weeks.  Six date nights cancelled, or deferred just to be cancelled anyway.

They both knew the rescues had to come first, but even Virgil had his limits, and apparently they were somewhere around six weeks between dates, between seeing each other as anything other than rescuers and engineer.

John was under strict orders to divert all calls to the others, unless he wanted Virgil to physically come up there.  Alan and Gordon were on standby, Gordon’s eyebrow rising into the hairline when he realized he had actual, freely-given permission to fly TB2 without Virgil there.

Virgil stepped onto the pool deck, frowning when he saw it was empty.  “Ah, there you are kiddo,” Grandma beamed, coming up to press a folded blanket into his arms.  “Now follow the signs.”  Her eyes were twinkling as she stepped back, gesturing to the paths that fanned out away from the villa.

Virgil didn’t consider himself much of a tracker, but Brains had left him markers to follow, painted Two’s green, the colour both matching with and standing out from the foliage.  

He was puffing slightly by the time he crested the ridge, but the view was worth it.  Brains was waiting, a heavy picnic basket in hand, his back to Virgil as he took in the sweep of the bay below.

Virgil smiled, walking up to thread his arms around Brains, pulling him in close.  Brains startled slightly, and Virgil had to nuzzle in against his temple, above the blue arm of his glasses.  “Lost in thought?”

“W-w-we really do live s-somewhere s-spectacular, don’t we?”  He turned in the circle of Virgil’s arms, tilting his head slightly to look at him.

Virgil brushed their noses together, an eskimo kiss.  “Yeah.  We kinda do.” Grinning happily, they set up their picnic for their date as the sun slowly headed towards the horizon.


End file.
